So Cold
by violaarrowheadsachs
Summary: Viola Arrowhead-Sachs learns about Raiden's wild side. RaidenxOC oneshot OOC Raiden


You couldn't tell how long you'd been down here. Dark, damp and smelling putrid. You tired calling anyone. But of course. Just in your luck, the signal was anything but great. Looking back to your phone, it wasn't late, three in the afternoon. But it felt like it was the middle of the night, dark and cold. You tired calling Sunny, someone to get help and get you out of here.

To be perfectly honest, you had no idea of how this situation came around. One minute you were there, working at the desk, typing away on the keyboard. And now...waking up in a dark smelly sewer. Life was just perfect when you were a somewhat smart ass.

~~~

Walking through the knee deep water, you tried looking for something to get your sorry butt out of the water, if you stayed in it any longer and you swore you feet you drop off. "Erg...wh-" from somewhere down the sewer line, you could see something. Something big, it didn't seem if it was moving. Just standing guard. Guess legends of alligators in the sewers were real then. "Alligators aren't over ten feet tall..." You squeaked. watching as this Machine caught your attention. "Oh shit..."

Trying to run away, you knew it was mere to impossible. With water up to your knees, weak and excused, and now a giant ass machine was chasing you down in the sewers. You were gonna ask for a bigger raise when this was over. And some decent protection.

Running and pushing your way through the murky water, you looked to your left, finding a small man hole through one of the nearby walls. Diving through the water, inching ever so close to the hole, your hands reached out first, grabbing hold of the nearby pipes. Right on cue, the machine leaped, it legs aimed right for you. Pulling away at the last second you finally got a good look at what was trying to kill you. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" a Gekko was after you. "Why the hell is it in the sewers for!"

Dodging and countering its swings for your face. You finally managed to cause it to lose its balance, "Stupid things!" You muttered, taking this small time gap to your advantage. You jumped into the hole, crawling as deep as you could. Sure it might hold out for a shot while, as long as it didn't try shooting your face off instead of beating it half to death.

Pulling out the dying phone, you tired again, "Come on! Someone has to-"  
"(Y/N)! Can you hear me! I've tracked you through the phone signal. What's going on!" It was Sunny. "Why are you calling me! Send help!" The Gekko was banging viciously against wall. It wouldn't be long until something ugly happened. "Sunny! Where is help!""  
"Its coming. I've sent someone down. If you die. The Company is going to go down!"  
"You can take over, your smarter than me!" Sunny pulled a face. "Oh come on kid! How long until he is there!"  
"Any second now-" right on time, something hard and fast charged at the Gekko, knocking him flying feet away from your only and breaking safe spot. "Holy shit..." You gaped, Looking back to Sunny. "Oh...Opps. forgot your a k-"  
"I guess he's made it then." She smiled.

Looking to her smug little face on the screen you said. "Who? Who has made it?" The signal was fading again. "No! No! Come on!" Taping and playing around trying to maintain the fuzzy image, Sunny fixed it automatically. "Boosted the signal...Look. Stay in there until its over." Something crashed hard against the small hole. Making you scream your lungs near dry. "WhatthenamethatHolyisgoingon!" You screamed, covering your face.

Through the darkness, you could make out something. You supposedly guess it was the guy sent to save you. But one man taking down something that big. For a human it was impossible. But something other than human. Yes indeed.

~~~

"Sunny! Who's is saving my sorry ass!"  
"Raiden..."  
"Who?" She rolled her eyes. "Long story. Lets just keep it simple for now. He was told about your abduction. We still don't know why. We're working on that part. He was sent out to look for you. Once your signal was just near enough to track. We kept a lock on and sent Raiden after you."  
"What the fuck is Raiden!" Outside in the sewer, you swore you hear the Gekko being thrown around like a rag doll.

"What is he!?"  
"Something special. Let me tell you."  
"A what!"  
"Cyborg...Enough said."  
"Sunny! No don't you hang up on me! su-" She hung up on you. "Little brat." You muttered.

~~~

After perhaps 30 seconds, everything went deadly silent. "Raiden. The girl is secure there..." Something big walked right by you. "Oh god please don't kill me-" leaping up to search for you. You took a better look at the AI. "Wolf?"  
"Its seems the subject knows of me."  
"Of course I do dummy! I helped design you..." Wolf dropped down out of sight. Then another pair of feet were heard walking closer. "She seems uneasy."  
"Huh, Could you blame her. She works on AI, but not when their active right off the bat!"  
"Hello I'm still here!" As light burned you senses, a face appeared on the other side. He looked rather handsome for an cyborg. "You alright?" He reached his hand for you to take. Hesitantly you grabbed it. Raiden pulled you out. Keeping a hand steady at your side.

"Guess your the one they sent for me?"  
"There's a team out waiting to take you home."  
"So your the cyborg she meant, huh?"  
"What gave it away?" He smirked.

For a moment you felt nothing but safe with this man. Wolf came back over to your side, looking at you for a while. "What's he doing?"  
"A am searching you."  
"For what?"  
"If your face brings me any information about your meeting before."  
"Are you getting anything?"  
"Negative...it seems I was not active as you redesigned me."  
"Do you like your new look?"  
"I feel as if I match, Raiden." You smiled, looking at rained. He seemed a little uncomfortable. "Well, if you want she can always turn you into a pink poodle."  
"I see you humour tires to amuse me. But it fails."

Before having a chance to laugh, a overwhelming pain hit your whole body. Like a heavy brick wall was slammed it you. Gasping for air, Raiden caught you before you had time to fall. "What's wrong with her?"  
"I cant detect anything. Though it seemed harmful."  
"No kidding."

Picking you up into his arms, Raiden begun running out the sewers, Wolf right at his side. Before the light of the open air could reach you. Everything went dark.

~~~

Waking up, dozens of people were around you, helicopters swarmed the area, there was shouting and chaos, you tired looking around but each time you body felt as of something was throwing hot lava into your bones. It was agonizing. "Wh...what's..hap..ining.t-to me!" You gasped, trying to gain strength to speak.  
"They've put something in her body. Its shutting her down bit by bit. If we don't get her into security soon. Her body will completely shut down!" Someone shouted.

Before the darkness over came you again you looked out for him, hoping to find him somewhere near by. And he was. Standing far back, he stood there with Wolf. A look of worry over his face. You tired smiling, but the darkness overtook you once again.

"...How is she doing..."  
"Better than before, that's for sure! Turns out they'd taken her for data and information. She isn't as smart as Sunny. But she is near enough there."  
"Why her?"  
"Maybe she was an easier target. She's more known to the public eye about what she does."  
"How long has she been out."  
"Couple weeks...She might wake up soon. Stay, it will make her feel better. After all. You did save her."  
"We almost lost her."  
"You did good Raiden. Please. Wait for her to wake up..."

With groggy eyes and a numb body, your eyes finally opened , the wash white lights burned your head for a short while. "Hey, sleepy head." A voice called out form beside you. With blurred sight, you turned to the side. A man with ash blonde hair sat beside you. You knew the voice. But he looked nothing like Raiden. "New body. With skin. Cant recognize me?"  
"The voice...I know your voice..." You croaked.

"Your safe now."  
"Cant believe this. I better get a raise after this." Raiden chuckled. "I'll be your personal security guard, if you like."  
"I..." You smiled weakly "...Would like that very much, thank you."


End file.
